Pokemon Triple Xtreme
by Chalkus
Summary: Triple the action, triple the humor, triple everything else. Come and be a part of an adventure that will have you from the edge of your seat to rolling on the floor laughing every chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**POKEMON**

**TRIPLE**

**XTREME**

**Stage 1**

It was the Lobo League finals. Ash was battling head to head with Chalkus, a young man with wavy blonde hair and bright red lips. The first one with three victories would win the match and become champion of the Lobo league. Chalkus won the first two matches with his Alakazam and his Magmar, crushing Ash's Squirtle and Bulbasaur. All hope seemed lost as Ash fell to the ground crying, feeling dejected and ashamed. Out of nowhere, Charizard emerged from the clouds, wrapped in a majestic orange flame that was undeniably heavenly. Charizard easily defeated Chalkus' Pokemon, winning two straight matches for Ash without even receiving any direction from him. Triumph seemed certain and Ash appeared to be on the verge of his first league victory that mattered. However, Ash called Charizard back and chose instead to bring Pikachu in, he wanted his favorite Pokemon to win the tournament for him. They embraced and Ash sent Pikachu into battle. It wrapped itself in thunderbolts and charged at Chalkus' Pokemon, a lowly Remoraid that he brought out in error. Pikachu pounced on it while it flailed on the ground, a minute later, Pikachu was now on the ground, battered and defeated. Chalkus became the Lobo League champion while Ash once again tasted a humiliating defeat. He picked up Pikachu and walked out of the arena in shame while Charizard shook its head and flew away.

"Boy, that was embarrassing," Brock said as he met Ash outside the stadium. "I mean, to lose like that in front of everyone in the stadium and those watching around the world to a freaking Remoraid when you had the advantage with an electric type, I think I would just—"

"Hey Brock…shut up!" Ash said indignantly.

"It's not my fault you lost."

"You're making me feel worse."

"I mean, I can say what I want to because I've never lost in a tournament."

"You've never been in one! Let's see you try it instead of just tagging along all the blasted time doing nothing!"

"I'm a gym leader, which means that I clearly am overqualified for these silly tournaments."

"You weren't saying that when I kicked your butt back in Pewter City!"

Brock laughed. "I-I let you win, because I felt sorry for you, rookie."

"Yeah right, you couldn't even beat Team Freaking Rocket without my help."

Brock gasped, his hand was over his mouth. "You take that back!"

"Never!"

Both Ash and Brock clenched their fists and held each other's shirts.

"You boys are so stupid when you're angry."

Appearing behind them was May, eating some cotton candy. She winked at Ash and he stuck his tongue out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brock asked. "Shouldn't you be changing Max's diapers or something?"

"I don't hang with my brother anymore," May said. "I'm too womanly to be bothered with that little runt."

"So says the ten year old."

May removed her bandana and let down her hair. She pranced in front of Ash and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"So Ash—"

"I still think you're a worthless, poor man's replacement for Misty, who I can't stand!" Ash bellowed, then walked off with Brock sneering at her.

May shredded her bandana and looked up at the sky, her heart filled with anger and hate.

"I shall destroy you Misty, I swear it!" she said, then ran off.

"And she hate's Misty for what reason?" Brock said, shrugging. He pulled out his PDA and went on his favorite message board to tell all the Advanced Shippers how worthless their beliefs were. He then ran in the direction Ash went.

Brock found Ash walking in the woods. For the first time, he noticed that Pikachu was on Ash's head and was still injured from its fight.

"Aren't you going to a Pokemon Center?" Brock asked.

"No, Pikachu doesn't deserve it after what he did!" Ash said.

"Yeah, I agree with you. I just wanted to see Nurse Joy." He salivated. "And maybe Officer Jenny won't be too far away."

"Who cares about those test tube clones, can't you see what's really—"

Brock slapped Ash, his face was a portrait of anger. "Never…say…that…again!" he roared.

"It's true."

"What was that!"

"Nothing."

"At least I have girlfriends. Who do you have?"

Ash walked towards a tree stump and laid one foot on it. He looked up at the sky, a beam of light penetrated through the tree branches and covered him. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"The only one I have…is my dear short skirted wonder, Dawn. I'd follow her into a volcano and back…as long as she doesn't wear pants, that is."

Brock giggled and pulled out his PDA to tell his Pearl Shipper friends the good news. "So what happened to Misty?"

"Old news."

"And May."

"Don't care. You can take her."

"I'm not that desperate."

"No one is."

Brock and Ash continued walking through the woods when they saw Officer Jenny drive by in her squad car.

"Instead of walking, I'll get us a ride," Brock said, then ran after it.

"How the hell are you going to catch up to a car by…ah, never mind!" Ash said.

He waited for Brock to return after he realized how stupid he was being. His thoughts shifted to Dawn. She never showed any interest in him unlike the others, which was what attracted him to her more than anything else. He wished he had stopped her before she left, now she was gone and he had no idea where she was. Ash wept, Pikachu regained consciousness and rolled its eyes.

"There you are loser!"

Ash wiped away his tears and looked around but could not see who said that.

"Show yourself!" Ash yelled.

Stepping out of the bushes was Chalkus, he had an evil grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"I want to take over the world!" Chalkus answered.

"Excuse me?"

"And the only one who can stop me is you, that's why I'm here to take you out."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Okay, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know, the world will turn to Ash, and you're Ash, so if I want to take over the world, I have to defeat you."

Ash laughed. "Dude, that was back in movie two, you know, back when I used to have a fan base."

"Chalk up and die!" Chalkus yelled, then brought out his Fearow.

"Chalk up? What the hell is that supposed to—"

The Fearow used beak on Ash's head and drew blood. He ran back and leapt into the bushes.

"I'm not a Pokemon, you can't attack me!"

"Yes I can, these are the rules over in the Alto region."

"Does this look like the Alto region to you!"

"Chalk up and die!"

Ash brought out his Pidgeot and leapt on its back as the Fearow came in for another beak attack. They climbed into the sky and Fearow followed them. Pidgeot used gust and Fearow dodged it and used quick attack to knock them back. Ash almost lost his balance and fell off of Pidgeot.

"You will never win unless you have a killer instinct!" Chalkus said.

"If that's how it is, then eat this!"

Pidgeot used sky attack combined with quick attack to hit the Fearow's head, blowing it clean off. With the headless Fearow falling to the ground, Ash stood on top of his Pidgeot and laughed maniacally.

"I like these rules!" he proclaimed. "Let's see what you got now!"

Chalkus called out his Alakazam. Pidgeot raced down to use another sky attack but Alakazam used confuse on it and made it slam itself into a tree. Ash jumped off it just before impact, Pidgeot was badly injured but was still moving. Ash put it in its Pokeball.

Ash gritted his teeth, then summoned his Tauros. Alakazam tried confuse again, but Tauros' limited mental capacity made that attack useless. It rammed its horns into Alakazam, then tossed its lifeless body aside.

"That's two down, one more to go!" Ash exclaimed, thoroughly enjoying this new type of battling.

"This isn't over yet!" Chalkus said, then brought out his Machamp.

"Tauros, run that punk over!" Ash yelled.

Tauros charged at Machamp, but it caught Tauros' horns and brought it down. Machamp broke all of its legs before snapping its neck.

"That doesn't mean anything, I've got a million of those things back home," Ash said.

He brought out his new Pokemon, Geodude, and launched it at Machamp. He forgot that rock types were weak against fighting types and Geodude was pounded into rubble.

"You have no chance against me!" Chalkus said.

Ash felt that he was right, he had no way to win the fight. He fell to the ground, weeping once again, wishing for a miracle. Landing in front of him was Charizard, it sensed he was in danger and came to help. Chalkus and Machamp cowered, taking a few steps back.

"Yeah boy, that's right!" Ash pronounced. "I'm going to win right now. That's why I choose…Pikachu!"

Charizard turned to Ash in disgust, Chalkus gave a sigh of relief. Ash threw the near comatose Pikachu into the battle, and in no time Machamp had beaten it into the ground, breaking off its tail and its two front legs.

"I can't believe it, Pikachu!" Ash yelled, falling to the ground. "How could you lose so easily, you lazy, good for nothing—"

Ash was cut short literally as Chalkus' Magmar came out of nowhere and used flamethrower on Ash, burning his legs to a crisp. He fell to the ground, crying in pain. Chalkus stood above him, victorious.

"Now that you have fallen, nothing shall stop me from taking over the world!" Chalkus said. He leapt onto Machamp's shoulders and it ran off together with Magmar.

Ash felt the humiliating sting of defeat for the second time that day. That pain was almost as bad as losing his legs. Overcome by it, he closed his eyes and passed out. Charizard shook his head and flew off again.

Will Ash and Pikachu survive? Will May get revenge on Misty? Will Brock ever get a clue? Find out next time on Pokemon Triple Xtreme!


	2. Chapter 2

**POKEMON**

**TRIPLE**

**XTREME**

**Stage 2**

Misty vs. May megabrawl!

_The world will turn to Ash._

_The world will turn to Ash!_

_Hey Ash, wake up already!_

Ash's eyes slowly opened, he swore he heard the voice of his sweet Dawn calling to him. Instead, all he saw was Brock's smug face staring at him. He closed his eyes again.

"Hey Ash, I know you're not unconscious," Brock said. "Wake up, already!"

Ash begrudgingly opened his eyes and sat up. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the hospital…sort of."

"What does that mean? And why am I in the hospital, anyway?"

"Think back, Ash. Think back!" Brock said in a harrowing voice.

Ash held his head, it felt like it was being ripped apart. He remembered battling Chalkus in the forest and losing to him after another embarrassing loss by Pikachu. He also remembered having his legs burned off by Magmar. He pulled up the sheet covering him and saw that his legs were all right. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess I'm more resilient than I thought," he said. "That Magmar has nothing on me!"

"Nah, it burnt up your legs pretty good."

"So why are my legs okay?"

"I think I can answer that."

A man with black shades and a black suit appeared out of nowhere and approached Ash's bed.

"Who are you?"

"My name's off limits, but you can call me by my codename…Tingly."

"Tingly!" Ash said, snickering.

"Yes. I am part of a secret…"

Ash broke out into laughter, Tingly cleared his throat.

"Like I said, I'm part of a secret…"

Ash continued to laugh, Tingly put on a white glove and slapped Ash across the face. He threw the glove away and cleared his throat once more. Ash rubbed his sore cheeks, Brock sneered.

"I'm part of a secret government organization."

"Wait, there are governments in this world?" Brock said.

"Of course, who do you think runs everything and keeps the world in order?"

"You didn't do anything when Mewtwo was abducting people," Ash said, "or when the Legendary Bird Pokemon were messing everything up, or when—"  
Tingly put on another white glove and slapped Ash before throwing it away again.

"Anyway, our group is called the Earth Sphere Alliance."

"What the hell is Earth? Is that the name of our planet?" Brock said.

"I always thought it was the Pokemon world," Ash said. "This Earth must be another planet."

"I wonder where it is."

"Don't you know anything Brock. It has to be the planet the Clefairies came from."

Tingly put on two white gloves and slapped Ash. As his hand came at Brock's face, he grabbed Ash and put him in front of his face, using him as a shield.

"If you two don't mind, shut the hell up. Now, our government is under threat by evil forces. That guy you lost to, Chalkus, is trying to take over the world. We need the strongest Pokemon trainer in the world to stop him, that's why we recruited you."

Brock laughed. "You need the strongest trainer in the world and you called up Ash? The guy lost to Chalkus twice and almost died the last time. You guys must be pretty desperate."

"That can't be true, you're just jealous Brock! Tell him Tingly!" Tingly turned his head, his cheeks red. "Come-on Tingly, tell him!"

"Actually, he was our top choice…"

"See, Brock!"

"…after the other one hundred and fifty people we asked turned us down."

Ash's jaw dropped, Brock continued to sneer.

"Listen Ash, never mind that," Tingly said. "We believe in you, just like that cult on that island believed in that world will turn to Ash nonsense. You can do it, that's why we had your legs rebuilt."

"You made me new legs!"

"Yes, but you can't use them yet. You must remain in bed for now. Don't worry, you will soon get your chance for revenge on Chalkus and save the world at the same time. This is your destiny."

Ash sulked. "Like I haven't heard that a thousand times."

"Maybe this time it will actually be true," Brock said, chuckling.

Both Ash and Tingly put on white gloves and slapped Brock till his face turned red.

Meanwhile, Misty was in the balcony of her palace. She had not just taken over Cerulean Gym, but the entire city as well. She had her slaves/man servants build her a three hundred foot palace on a 24/7 working schedule to ensure that it was finished before her birthday. She had everything that could be desired; pearls, diamonds, gold jewelry, even an old school VCR that was actually programmable. There was only one thing that she did not have, a bicycle. She was waiting for the day when a certain someone gave her what was owed.

She looked over her balcony and watched her slaves/unloved citizens work tirelessly for her. Her gaze shifted to her grandfather's pirate ship. He was a famous pirate that stole, looted and plundered everyone, Pokemon and human alike, all over the world. He finally dropped anchor at Cerulean City and by the money he gained through his exploits, made the city what it was today. His most prized possession was a magical harpoon that he always kept on his pirate ship. Legend had it that it could grant any wish, even bring someone back to life. Her grandfather always kept it at his side, until one day when he went looking for Misty after she disappeared riding her bike and got struck by lightning. She felt bad, but at least his death paved the way for her rise to power. He was a greedy old man who wanted everything to himself, and now it was her turn.

Her attention was drawn by a commotion on the pirate ship. It was moving out into sea, her slaves/disrespected workers were knocked overboard by a Delcatty. She immediately knew who it was. She brought out her Starmie and flew across the city to the pirate ship. She landed gracefully, and stared down her nemesis.

"May!" Misty said.

"Misty!" May said.

They stared each other down, sizing each other up. Misty's face was dead serious, May had a disgustingly cocky expression on her face.

"I see my replacement is here," Misty said.

"That's funny, cause as I remember it, Ash couldn't stand you and couldn't wait to great rid of you. I'm the one he really wants."

"Is that why he replaced you?"

May blushed. "H-He's just confused. You know how simple minded he is. We hit a rough patch in our relationship, but we're going to get through it, right after I finish you!"

"And how is that going to help? Shouldn't you be going after Dusk or whatever her name is?"

"Yeah, well I hate you more so you're my target. I can't stand your red hair, your stupid little ponytail, and those ridiculous shorts you're wearing. Don't you know the rating of this show!"

Misty grinned. "And that's why you'll never have a fan base like mine. Pokey Shippers rule, Advanced Shippers drool!"

"I hate you!" May screamed.

She commanded her Delcatty to use scratch, but Misty flew above it on her Starmie.

"I thought we were having a Pokemon battle, if you want to fight me, do it with your fists instead."

"I'm just using the rules of the Alto region, the toughest league around. But if you want to fight like a kid, I won't mind."

"I'll play by your rules, no problem! I could kick your butt with both suspenders tied behind my back!"

"Bring it, don't sing it!"

Starmie dove down and used tackle, but Delcatty dodged it. Starmie used water gun and sent Delcatty into the ship's railings. Delcatty leapt back up and used iron tail, bashing Starmie into the air. With Starmie off guard, it was preparing to use skull bash when Misty leapt off of Starmie and used a roundhouse kick on Delcatty, knocking it out.

"That's not fair!" May screamed.

"The Alto League has no rules, so I can do whatever I want," Misty replied. "If you can't take the heat, take off the stupid bandana."

"I'll make you pay now!"

May brought out her Scizor, and it used a quick attack as soon as it came out of its Pokeball. Starmie used water gun in desperation, but Scizor was unaffected by it. Scizor used take down, then tore Starmie to pieces with its sharp blades.

"Take that you ponytailed pig!" May yelled.

"At least my hair doesn't look like bicycle handle bars!" Misty retorted.

"I will destroy you!"

May sent Scizor after Misty, but she brought out Staryu to defend her. It repelled Scizor's attack and knocked it back. Staryu went head to head with Scizor, trading blows and damaging each other. Scizor and Staryu sized each other up, then charged at each other with quick attack. When the dust had cleared, Staryu had impaled Scizor. It grunted, then Staryu threw it into the sea.

"One more miserable loss to go for you," Misty said, smirking.

May clenched her fist and screamed. "Now you'll get it! Come on out, Squirtle!"

May's Squirtle appeared and flexed its little muscles. Misty laughed.

"What's so funny? Squirtle has won countless battles for me."

"Countless? Really? That thing is even more pathetic than Ash's Squirtle, and that's saying a lot."

"I'll show you what it can—"

"You'll show me nothing!" Misty said, angrily. "Now, let me show you the power of a true Water Pokemon Master!"

Misty called back Staryu and, exploding out of the sea, was her red Gyarados. It roared and Squirtle wet itself.

"Since when are those things red?"

"Don't you watch the show. Ash and I encountered it a while back, Team Rocket was experimenting on it, so we freed it. I acquired it for myself after learning to tame other Gyarados, and with my training, this thing is the most powerful thing on the sea."

May's knees shook, but she forced herself into calm. "That's just talk. My Squirtle can still take you out."

May gave Squirtle a thumbs up, and Squirlte turned back and returned it. As it did, Gyarados bent over it and ate it, swallowing it in one gulp. May's jaw almost hit the ship's deck.

"You've lost for the third time, this battle is over," Misty said, proudly. "You're a disgrace to yourself and your Pokemon!"

May fell to her knees and cried, Misty was unmoved.

"Why do you always win and I always lose!" May screamed.

"Because I'm better than you."

"Shouldn't you be feeling sorry for me about now and give me some worldly advice and stuff."

"I could…but I won't. Now, get off my ship!"

Misty grabbed May's shoulder, but May grabbed her hand and smiled wickedly.

"It's over for you!" she screamed.

May brought out a Snorlax. It fell on Misty's leg and crushed it, she was unable to move. May then brought out her Skarmory.

"Even if I'm wounded, I can still fight back," Misty said. "You forget that Gyarados is still out."

"I don't need to fight you, not any more!"

May jumped on her Skarmory and it flew away, leaving Misty confused. As she tried to free herself from the Snorlax, the ship exploded. Misty's eyes widened as the flames engulfed her and what was left of the ship sank to the bottom of the sea.

"Did I forget to mention the bombs I planted. Silly me." May said, a devilish expression on her face. "Now to collect my prize."

Skarmory flew away as a calm had developed over the sea where Misty and her sip once were.

Ash, on his hospital bed, was suddenly overcome by an intense pain. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. Deep down, he knew what it meant. It could only mean one thing.

"Brock," Ash said, distraught.

"What is it Ash," Brock said, concerned.

"I think…I think that…"

"Yes."

"I think that I need to go to the potty! My stomach's killing me!"

"Oh poopy," Brock said.

Is this the end of Misty (we can only hope), will May ever win back Ash, will Ash ever get to the bathroom. Find out in the next stage of Pokemon Triple Xtreme!


	3. Chapter 3

**POKEMON**

**TRIPLE**

**XTREME**

**Stage 3**

**The Lonely Servant**

Ash had rested up at the secret government facility. In that time, he learnt how to use his new legs. Not only could they do what they normally did before, but they also had thrusters that allowed him to fly. Ash constantly used them to fly all over the secret government facility, playing pranks on all the secret agents, and of course Brock. He responded by bringing out his Zoobat.

"That thing can't out-fly me," Ash said as he made circles around it.

"I don't need to," Brock said, then had Zoobat use supersonic. Ash became disoriented and lost control.

"Ash watch out for that tree!" Tingly said.

"Huh? What?"

"I said, watch out for that—"

It was too late, Ash slammed into a mahogany tree. He slid down the tree and knocked into its branches before hitting the ground. He woozily got up, only to be hit by one of the branches that fell on top of him.

"Why is there a tree here?" Ash said.

"We're an eco friendly secret government organization," Tingly said. "Besides, it keeps the nature freaks off our backs."

Pikachu came out of its room and joined Ash and the others. It was fully healed now and, like Ash, also received new limbs after his encounter with Chalkus. His quick attack was super fast, his tackle was super strong, his iron tail was cataclysmic. Brock, Ash and Tingly observed his every movement.

"Wow, Pikachu actually looks useful now," Ash said, shocked beyond belief.

"That's the power of our secret government technology," Tingly said. "Even your Pikachu can be made strong."

"That's amazing! I'm sure the technology must have come from the Clefairy ship that crash landed at—"

Tingly pulled out his white glove and slapped Ash across the face, then threw the glove away.

"What the hell was that for? Wait a minute, I'm right, aren't I? I figured out the—"

Ash got slapped again by Tingly and he decided to keep quiet. Brock got in his face and sneered.

"Okay, it's time for you to depart," Tingly said.

"Where are we going to?" Brock said.

"To the Alto region. Chalkus is heading there as we speak."

"Why is that?"

"He wants to win the Alto League. We don't know why yet, but we believe that it has something to do with his master plan to take over the world."

"Do we even know why he wants to take over the world?" Ash said. "Or what his master plan is?"

"No but that's where you come in. You have to stop him, it is your destiny. The world will turn to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's all up to me, as usual. I just wish I could get more respect around—"

Tingly slapped Ash once more. "We're the government, we'll always be above you, no matter what happens. Now, it's time you guys get on your way."

Tingly took Brock and Ash to a plane outside of the facility, Ash gasped.

"What the hell! Why are we using that thing!" he yelled.

"It's just a plane, what's the problem?" Tingly said.

"Yeah Ash, stop embarrassing us," Brock said.

"Can't we just walk the whole way there?"

"The Alto region is two hundred miles away! You want to walk that far!"

"Yeah Ash, stop being a fool," Brock said.

"Wait a minute, if there are planes in this world, then why the hell do we walk all the damn time? I've got Gyarados sized calluses on my feet from walking from Pallet Town all the way to the Lobo region. Do you know how much it hurts to walk in fourteen year old sneakers? I can't tell you—"

Tingly and Brock slapped Ash enough times to get their point across. Pikachu jumped on top of Ash's head and laughed.

Ash and Brock boarded the plane and it took off, heading for the Lobo region.

Meanwhile, back in Pallet Town, Tracy was in Professor Oak's lab, bored out of his mind. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering when he would get to do something interesting. He had been working with Oak on his research which, unless Ash was in trouble or up to something, meant absolutely nothing. He remembered his time in the Orange Islands with Ash and Misty. He got to go on adventures, searched for Pokemon, sketched Pokemon and unsuspecting young girls, and kicked Team Rocket's behinds all over the archipelago. Those were great times. Now, all he saw were the walls of Oak's lab and the back of Oak's poorly dyed hair. He hated where he was in his life. Not too long ago, he was an aspiring artist that wanted to share his passion with the world. Now, he was nothing more than Oak's servant, mopping his floors, taking out the trash, washing his underwear, and bathing the Pokemon. He could not understand why he allowed himself to fall into the pit that he was in. He slammed his fist on the desk, he had enough of it.

"I'm not taking this crap anymore!" Tracy said, then raced out of Oak's lab.

He wanted to find Oak to tell him off one final time before he took off. He imagined what he was going to say. He would make his eyes bulge with a fiery fury that would make Oak pee his pants. He would tell him that he is nothing more than a sad, pathetic, lonely geriatric that had long lost his mind and was nothing more than a shell of a person. Tracy ran faster and faster as his anxiousness grew. He could not wait for his final confrontation, he could not wait to make Oak feel the rage that had been building up inside of him for so long. If Oak objected, then he knew what to do. His Scyther would make him feel just how serious he was. He was hoping that Oak would object.

Tracy's run ended at the door of Ash's house. Oak had paid Ms. Ketchum a visit since he never does much of anything. Tracy resented that he could go out and meet people while he was stuck doing all of his work. Tracy ran up to the door and kicked it. He then grabbed his aching foot and rubbed it. His attempt was fruitless, the door still stood. Tracy brought out Scyther and it used slash to cut the door down. Tracy ran through the doorway.

"All right, Oak, now you're…oh, crap!"

Tracy was mortified, in front of him was Oak and Delia embracing on her sofa. Oak was flabbergasted, Delia pushed him off of her.

"It's not what you think," Delia said.

"She's right Tracy, it's not what you think," Oak said.

"I think it is what I think," Tracy said.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have work to do? I see I'm getting too soft on you."

"Shut up, old man!" Tracy said, remembering what he came there to do. "I'm sick and tired of being your slave and have had enough of it. In case you're too slow and old to realize it, I quit!"

"Ungrateful twerp, you dare to quit after all I have done for you!"

"Shut up, old man!"

"You said that already."

"Shut up, old man! I'm gonna make my own path in the world, that's why I'm gonna follow Ash to wherever he is now."

"The Alto region?"

"Yeah, there."

"So you're going to follow your own path by following someone else."

"Shut up, old man!"

Oak reached into his back pocket. "It's time to teach you some respect."

"Scyther!" Tracy yelled.

Scyther tackled Oak, sending him through the kitchen wall. Delia ran to him and picked him up. He was alive, but was unconscious. Delia kissed his forehead, then turned to confront Tracy.

"Monster!" Delia screamed.

"He was going to attack me first, I just wanted to tell him off, that's all. It's his fault he's sucking dust on the floor."

Delia became enraged, she pressed on the floor so powerfully, her feet became imprinted on it.

"How dare you, Tracy!" she roared. "How dare you imply that there is dust on my floor!"

Delia summoned Mister Mime. It came out with its broom twirling above its head.

"Now Mimey, use broom attack!" she said.

Mister Mime leapt at Scyther, it blocked the broom but did not fight back.

"Ms. Ketchum, I don't want to fight you!" he said.

"You hurt my darling, so I will crush you!" she replied.

"Is that how you really feel?"

"Obviously!"

"Okay."

Scyther used slash and ripped the broom apart. Mister Mime tried to punch it, but it dodged every one. Scyther used tackle to ground Mister Mime.

_I'll lose if this continues,_ Delia thought. _I have to turn this around. Think, Delia. Pokemon attacks, Pokemon attacks. Wait, I got it._

"Mimey, use reflect!" It did as was told and cast reflect. Delia laughed. "Next time he attacks, I win!"

"Scyther, double-edge!"

Scyther tore into Mister Mime, slashing at its chest. Mister Mime went down, bleeding. Delia wailed, she used the wrong attack.

"Looks like I win," Tracy said, sketching Mister Mime bleeding and Delia looking distraught.

Delia dropped to her knees, sobbing. "Poor Mister Mime, how could you?"

"You wanted to battle, not me. Anyway, the Alto region awaits. See ya."

Tracy called back Scyther and ran off. A pickup truck was passing by and he hopped behind it. Delia's sadness turned into rage, she clenched her fist tight enough for it to draw blood.

"Tracy Sketchit, I will have my revenge!" Delia roared. "Mister Mime shall get his vengeance!"

"I want vengeance too, honey!" Oak said, crawling on the floor.

"Yeah, whatever Oak." She picked him off the floor. "Where did you say Ash was again?"

"Stop it, Delia, you're being too rough. You're ruffling up my coat. It's new."

"Shut up, old man! Tell me where Ash is?"

"H-He's going to the Alto region."

"And Tracy is following him. If that's the case, then I'm going to the Alto region, too." She threw Oak aside. "I'm coming for you, Tracy. Just you wait!"

Lightning flashed as Delia spoke. She had the most evil of smirks on her face.

"Perhaps we should take Mister Mime to a Pokemon center," Oak said. "He is kinda dying, you know."

Delia gasped. "Oh, you're right. Call an ambulance."

"A what? There's no such thing in this world. Even though we have video phone technology, if you want to get to a Pokemon Center, you have to walk like everyone else."

"Oh poopy," Delia said.

Elsewhere, the Cerulean Sea was calm. Below its surface were the remains of the pirate ship that Misty and May fought on. There was nothing left but planks of wood of a once majestic vessel. Suddenly, a harpoon burst out of the sea floor. It ascended upwards, and as it did, revealed that a hand was attached to it. That hand belonged to Misty and she rose out of the ocean depths. The pieces of the pirate ship came together as they ascended with her. Breaking above the sea was the pirate ship, fully reformed. Misty was on the deck of the pirate ship, looking out at the sea with an expression as stern as anything she had ever done before. She held up the harpoon.

"Looks like this thing really does have powers," she said. "Now I need to find May, and make her pay for what she did. Oh yes, she will pay!"

As May was in the sky on her Skarmory, she got a call.

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's me, Snap."

"Snap? You mean Todd?"

"Don't call me that! My name is Snap! Snap!"

"Whatever."

"So, have you thought of my offer?"

"Don't need it. I've already taken Misty out. Now Ash will be mine."

"You've beaten Misty? Impressive. But are you sure that Ash will want to be with you?"

"It's all formulaic now. My lover will be begging for us to be together."

"Sure. Anyway, you know how to reach me if he doesn't."

May hung up. She checked the tracking device that she had, which was showing Ash's whereabouts. Skarmory flew in his direction.

Will Delia ever get her revenge, will Misty ever find May, will Tracy ever be significant? Find out in the next stage of Pokemon Triple Xtreme!


	4. Chapter 4

**POKEMON**

**TRIPLE**

**XTREME**

**Stage 4**

**The Vexus**

Tracy sat up in the back of the pickup truck that he escaped in. It was moving out of Pallet town, which kept looking smaller and smaller. Tracy did not mind, he was more than happy to be rid of Pallet Town and Professor Oak forever.

"Stupid old man, I don't need him for anything!" Tracy declared.

"You're right Tracy. We feel the same way."

Tracy heard someone speak to him, someone who seemingly hated Oak as much as he did. He had no idea whose truck he leapt in, but if he hated Oak, he knew that he could not be that bad.

"Yeah, that Oak can be a real…what the Pidgey poop is going on here!"

Staring at Tracy was not a man, but was a pokemon, a Meganium to be exact.

"D-Did you just talk?" Tracy asked.

"Clearly," Meganium answered.

"Unreal!" Tracy inched closer to it. "I thought that Meowth was the only Pokemon that could do that."

"That theory has been debunked."

Tracy was shocked again, that time he heard a different voice. A Typhlosion was on the roof of the truck. It leapt off it and landed near Tracy.

"You can talk too?"

"Isn't that obvious by now."

Tracy shook his head. "I don't believe this. I'm talking to a Meganium and a Typhlosion. I see a pattern here. That must mean that the one driving the truck is a—"

"Feraligatr!" came the voice from behind the steering wheel. A Feraligatr poked its head out the window and looked back at Tracy.

"Wow! So Feraligatr and talk too!"

"Feraligatr!"

"I guess not."

"Oh, he can talk," Typhlosion said. "He just likes to say his name over and over and over again."

"Feraligatr!"

"You know, that is getting pretty old. We're not normal Pokemon anymore. I don't know how we could have survived repeating out names over and over like that before. It's just so annoying."

Tracy scratched his head. "It nice to meet you guys, but what I really want to know is where you came from and how you learnt to talk."

"You mean you don't recognize us?" Meganium said.

"Should I?" Tracy asked.

"You used to take care of us back at Oak's place. We're Ash's Pokemon, the ones formally known as Bayleef, Quilava and Totodile."

Tracy almost fell over. "Really! How did you guys evolve so quickly. I last saw you yesterday."

"We used a super powerful, super secret device called an Evolver," Meganium said.

"It uses brute waves, and these brute waves increase our rage to the point that we're forced to evolve," Typhlosion said. "It also evolved us to the level that we can now talk."

"An Evolver," Tracy said. "I've never heard of such a thing. How did you get one?"

"How else, on the internet of course," Meganium said. "It was right next to some knockoff GS balls."

"Figures. So what are you guys going to do now?"

"We're going to make our own path in this world," Typhlosion said.

"We're sick of waiting around at Oak's Pokemon Prison for Ash to grace us with his presence. We're in command of our own lives and we're going to do whatever we want to from now on!"

"Feraligatr!"

"Yeah, that's right."

"So what exactly are you going to do?" The three Pokemon looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't know, huh."

"Not a clue," Meganium said.

"Well, how about you accompany me. I'm going to the Alto region. I wasn't sure if I would take part in the Alto League, but with you guys at my side, I know victory will be guaranteed. What do you guys say?"

"Whatever," Meganium said.

"Don't have anything better to do," Typhlosion said. "It's better than always losing the important matches with Ash."

"Feraligatr!"

"So you all agree. Perfect. Now we just need a name for ourselves."

"You mean a group name?" Meganium said.

"Yep."

"We were considering calling ourselves the Spice Boys," Typhlosion said.

"Really? Well that means that I'm in charge of finding the new name. Let's see. How about the Trace Faction. Sounds cool, doesn't it."

"Whatever," Meganium said.

"I think I still rather the Spice—"

"Trace Faction it is," Tracy said, cutting Typhlosion off. He stood up in the truck. "Look out Oak, the Trace Faction is going to change the Pokemon world forever! Just you watch, old man! Just you watch!"

"Feraligatr!"

"He's obsessed much," Meganium said.

"Let's just humor him," Typhlosion said. "Ash is bound to be in the Alto League too. When Tracy wins and he loses, it will be the perfect revenge for his abandonment."

Meganium licked its lips. "I like how you think. This ought to be a very interesting journey, to say the least."

"I for one can't wait."

"Feraligatr!"

The truck continued speeding down the road leading away from Pallet Town and into adventure.

Over in Rerun City in the Lobo region, trouble was afoot. Max was walking around aimlessly, all alone. He had gone there with May, but she ditched him and he had no idea where she was. It was not the first time she had done something like that. Ever since she believed that she was now a woman, May no longer cared to spend time with him. He always found May to be an annoying prick that spent too much time on her looks and on boys that did not want anything to do with her instead of what she should be concentrating on, like Pokemon. Max replayed in his mind the endless encounters May had with other idiot boys like herself that always ended badly, with those boys' aggressive girlfriends, and the ever aggravating hours that May spent trying to beautify herself that Max could never see the results of. His sister's vanity had imploded to unbelievable levels.

Yet despite all of that, despite the annoyances, despite the aggravation, despite the ruckus and brouhaha that always followed her, Max missed her immensely.

"I'd do anything to have that drama queen around right now," Max said to himself.

Suddenly, Max fell first on the sidewalk. There was an explosion that shook the city. Smoke was bellowing from downtown. Max knew that it would have been best to turn back, but he was inquisitive, rather, he was a big time snoop and business minder and could not resist interfering in other people's affairs. Max ran in the direction of the smoke. If anything bad happened, if anyone had died or was about to draw their last breath, he wanted to be the first one there to see it all.

Max got downtown to the scene of the blast. The Rerun National Bank had been held up by a gang of thugs. Several Officer Jennys were patrolling the perimeter, each one was accompanied by a Growlith. Max approached one of them.

"Officer Jenny," he said. Every single Officer Jenny turned to look at him. "Oops, sorry. I only meant to talk to that one." He pointed at one of them, the rest turned away with scowls on their faces.

"Touchy," Max said.

"Little boy, do you want something?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I really, really, want to know this…If they're called handcuffs, why do you put them on your wrists?"

Officer Jenny remove her hat and scratched her head. "Excuse me?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I was wondering since it doesn't make any sense, I mean they go on the wrists, not on the hands, so they should be called wristcuffs and not—"

"Hey kid, don't you have any friends your age that you can play with or ask stupid questions?"

"Nope."

"I think I see why."

Officer Jenny began to walk away, Max latched onto her leg. She tried to shake him off, but he would not budge.

"What is it now, kid?"

"What I really wanted to know is what's going on?"

"The bank's been held up, that's what."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"What else? Storm it and kick some criminal behind!"

Max giggled. "Sounds like a plan. I'd help you, if anyone trusted me with Pokemon, that is."

"Well, that's not sur—"

There was another explosion, a much bigger one than before. The Jennys took cover while they waited to see what would happen next. They expected another explosion, but none came. They all felt a bit relieved, then their anxiety was ratcheted up again. Walking out of the smoke were five people, four boys and one girl. As they walked, seemingly in slow motion, music could be heard in the background—We Are One by 12 Stones. When they emerged from the smoke, each one could be more clearly seen. They all wore black T-shirts with a yellow square in the center that contained a V. Even more surprising was the identities of those people.

The one to the far left had on a cap that was designed identically to the T-shirt. He struck a silly pose and shouted, "Ritchie!"

The one to the far right passed a comb that had the same insignia as his T-shirt through his blonde hair. He struck an even sillier pose, then yelled, "Harrison!"

The one to Ritchie's right lifted a spear over his head and twirled it about like he was desperately trying to impress someone. While twirling his spear from side to side, he exclaimed, "Samurai!"

The one to Harrison's left had on a hideous green hat that looked like it came out of the high fashion hall of shame. He struck the most ridiculous pose of the day, bending over to stick his head between his legs, then screamed, "Harley!"

Finally the one in the middle made a cutthroat gesture, then coolly and evilly said, "Whitney!"

Altogether, they pronounced, "We are the Vexus!"

The Jennys looked on, unsure of how to access the situation. Max was still among them. His cowardice prompted him to run, but was so much of a chicken that he could not do it. He was happy he did not, the Vexus put on the greatest intros he had ever seen.

"We don't care who the hell you are!" the Jenny near Max said. "You're all under arrest!"

The other Jennys were emboldened by her words and were all ready to do their duty. They were ready to apprehend the five criminals.

"Well, you know like they say," Whitney said, "either you're Vexus, or you're against us!"

Miltank exploded from under the street with rollout, knocking many Jennys off their feet. It continued to attack, rolling over and crushing anyone in its path, human and Pokemon alike. Sparky, Ritchie's Pikachu, appeared from behind him and used thunderbolt, electrocuting more of them. Harrison brought out his Blaziken and it used Flamethrower, incinerating the Jennys and their Pokemon. Samurai brought out his Metapod, several Jennys surrounded him. It looked like an easy win, but they were still being cautious. Attacking him all at once would ensure victory. The Growliths all used flamethrower.

"Harden!" Samurai yelled. With harden used, the Growlith's attacks were useless.

"You still can't attack us!" one of the Jennys said.

"Think again!" Samurai yelled.

He picked up the Metapod and used it as a shield while he attacked the Jennys with his spear. He impaled them and their Pokemon, his Metapod shield made him near invincible.

Harley brought out his Roselia and it used leaf blade, cutting more of the officers down. Their numbers were growing smaller every passing moment, which brought a sickening smile to Harley's face.

"Let's finish this!" Harley said. "Use stun spour!"

Roselia did as commanded and the Jennys and the Pokemon were unable to move. Sparky leapt above them all and used thunder, frying all of them at once. When it was all over, fifty Officer Jennys and the Pokemon had been killed. All that remained was the one next to Max. She was scared and understandably so, but was determined to get the Vexus back.

"You'll pay for this!" she yelled.

"No we won't."

She turned around to see an Ursaring behind her, next to another member of the Vexus, wearing the same clothing as the others.

"The name's Snap and I'm the leader of this group," he said.

"W-What do you want?" Jenny asked.

"Won't matter to you. Ursaring, scratch attack!"

Ursaring scratched Jenny across the face, ripping it off. With the Jennys defeated, the members of the Vexus congregated. They celebrated their victory, as well as the money they pilfered.

"Do you smell that?" Ritchie asked.

"I think I know what it is," Whitney said. "That little punk in the green shirt wet his pants."

Max was standing in the same spot, shaking. He wished he was not a busybody anymore. Snap approached him, Max wet himself even more. He patted Max on the head.

"Leave him, he can tell the world about our power," Snap said. "Now its time we move on to better things, like taking over the Alto League."

"I can't wait," Harrison said.

"We will reign supreme," Harley said.

"And we will get revenge on our common enemy," Samurai said.

The members of the Vexus left Rerun City, headed for the Alto region. Max continued to stand among the destruction, he soiled his pants again.

"Oh poopy," he said.

Will the Vexus get their way, willMax ever find a clean pair of pants, will Tracy still ever become significant. Find out on the next exciting stage of Pokemon Triple Xtreme!


End file.
